Embezzled Love
by TwilightTales
Summary: "I had only intended to threaten Edward Cullen with the prospect of jail if he didn't stop his planned embezzlement of my father's fortune. I hadn't planned on sleeping with him, and I definitely didn't plan on falling in love with him." But is the elusive, gorgeous business man as heartless and crooked as he seems? Yes. After meeting Bella? Not so much AH EXB LEMONS
1. Introduction

**Hello everyone!**

**Here I have a brand new story that brings together everything we want in a Twilight fanfic! Edward, Bella, hatred, lust, love, romance, drama, suspense, and very hot lemons!**

**I hope you will all join me on the journey, and support me! Also, of course, I own nothing belonging to Stephanie Meyer, eg Twilight and the characters.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

_**Embezzled Love**_

_**Introduction**_

_**"I had only intended to threaten Edward Cullen with the prospect of jail if he didn't stop his planned embezzlement of my father's fortune. I hadn't planned on sleeping with him, and I definitely didn't plan on falling in love with him."**_

Edward Cullen would pay.

It was the mantra I'd been telling myself for the past month since I'd figured out what he was planning for my father.

They had only joined together in business a mere three months ago, and yet Mr Cullen was already trying to screw Charlie over by embezzling his fortune from under his nose.

And the worst part? Edward Cullen was only 27 years old! He'd been in the finance industry for only 6 years. It was nothing compared to Charlie's 40 years of expertise! I grew up counting numbers and talking business with my dad, and now he was going to lose everything.

Charlie was such a trusting man, such a good business person, that when he saw a good idea, he invested. That was exactly what he'd done with Mr Cullen.

He didn't think to check the books, or do an audit. Yes, he's a millionaire, but he still has to keep track of everything.

And it made me angry that he hadn't.

Only for me. His 21 year old daughter, a simple few months away from graduating in business and economics.

I earned my allowance from my father by working for him behind the scenes. I wasn't on the pay roll, I wasn't an actual employee until I graduated.

But I did his audits, his paperwork. Anything I could to help him.

Because unlike many other girls with a millionaire father, I wasn't a spoilt brat and I actually wanted to work for my money.

It was a month ago exactly when I found the glitches in the finances. I found thousands that had been moved to a separate part of the account. Just a few to start off with. They were taken silently, carefully, and if I hadn't have done an audit, my father never would've known.

The amounts increased steadily over the last month until they reached the millions, and I knew from my College teaching that soon enough that money would not just be in a different part of the account, it would be in a different account altogether.

And I knew it was Edward Cullen. I had never met him. But I knew.

So tonight, I was slipping on my finest dress, my sexiest heels, and I was going to be the hottest vixen Edward Cullen had ever seen.

I'd remembered what my father had told me about him. He was a lady's man, he couldn't resist women.

And I was hoping I'd get his attention.

And when I did... I'd become his worst nightmare. I'd tell him I had the evidence to put him in jail forever, if he didn't call off his plans to screw over my dad.

And right now, as I stood in his favourite bar, I found the most gorgeous man in the room.

And I knew I'd found my target.

* * *

**Please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts and if I feel like I've got a good bunch of support I won't hesitate to put up the next chapter ASAP!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you guys for the support so far!**

**Here is the first chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

My heels carried me slowly to the bar as I took in the back of his head, sucking in a deep breath as I summoned my inner bitch.

I hadn't told Charlie about Edward's plans, I wanted to deal with it myself.

Experience for my own future business deals.

But now I was nervous.

I focused instead on the golden tones of Edward Cullen's hair. The base of it was dark brown, and the strands that sat in an utter mess on top of his head were ranging in shades of gold and red.

Cute, I thought without even realising the thought had processed in my head.

I frowned at myself, before settling down one stool away from him at the bar, smiling softly at the bar tender and ordering a martini.

I felt it like a siren, almost a warning call, as his head slowly turned to look at me.

I kept my eyes straight ahead, focusing on my reflection in the mirror so my cheeks wouldn't flush, before the bar tender returned with my drink and I handed him the cash.

Sipping gently on my drink, I smiled at the burn in my throat.

Good. Dutch courage.

He stared at me for a full three minutes. That's a very long time if you count out the seconds.

I kept my shoulders straight and my breath on hold as I waited for him to look away, and when he did I turned my own head to look at him.

My heart stuttered in my chest as I gazed at him.

He really was the most beautiful man in the bar.

He was staring down into his whiskey, a gorgeous frown on his face as he thought about something.

His hair was a mess, tousled and looking as if he'd been tugging at it all day. His nose was straight, perfect. And his lips were the perfect curve to match his masculine, handsome face.

I took in his body next, glancing at his white shirt and dark black pants. His arms were toned, so too was his chest, and his sleeves had been rolled up to the elbows, allowing me to get a good look at his forearms as the muscles flexed when he lifted his drink to his lips. His hands were large, with fingers I just _knew _were magical.

I swallowed hard, cursing myself silently as a thousand thoughts flooded my mind. Thoughts about his lips on mine and the feeling of his skin. I tried to push out the images of him on top of me, pounding into me, wondering exactly how big he was _down there_, and thinking of exactly how he'd make me feel.

I gasped softly, and quickly crossed my legs, shutting that part of my brain as I remembered my father, and how this snake was attempting to ruin him.

Unfortunately for me, I didn't look away from Mr Cullen, and suddenly he was raising his head to look at me again.

His eyes bored into mine, and right that second I was stuck.

I couldn't look away from him, and my cheeks heated as I took in his emerald eyes pinning me in place.

I could see already; secrets, thoughts, money, arrogance, greed, and also... Compassion. Interest. And a gentleness I couldn't understand.

His eyes were a whirlpool, confusing me and I blinked, watching as his perfect lips lifted up in a devastating crooked smile, before turning into a knowing smirk.

He put his glass on the bar with a gentle thud, before reaching out towards me, "I'm Edward."

His voice almost made me swoon, and I gripped one hand tighter onto the bar as I tried to force a smile. It was like honey, and cream, and chocolate and sunshine, and everything good in the world.

I could listen to his gentle cadences all day long.

I pushed my hand towards his, noticing his smooth skin as he shook my hand softly, "Bella." I murmured.

"Bella." He said it softly, almost as if he was tasting it on his tongue, "Beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

I started laughing at that, letting go of his hand as I picked up my drink again, "Does that line work on all your girls?"

"I don't have a girl." He smiled, taking the last gulp of his whiskey, "Does that dress work on all your guys?"

"No guys." I half smiled, half sighed, glancing away from his glorious face.

I hadn't had sex in three years.

I chewed on the inside of my lip, struggling to think of a way to begin my threat.

He actually seemed quite nice.

_No._

_This is what he wants everyone to think!_

This is how he caught Charlie in his grips. And I'd be damned if he was going to catch me.

I tried to fix my eyes into an icy stare, before I glanced back in his direction.

But this time, he was closer to me. He'd moved onto the stool beside mine, and before I knew it, he'd ordered us two more drinks.

"So, tell me _Bella._" The way he said my name made my stomach jump, "What do you do for a living?"

_Yes._

This could be the opening I needed.

"I'm a few months away from graduating." My voice was barely louder than a whisper, and I begged my inner bitch to come back out to play.

"Oh, really? In what subject?" His eyes were almost alight at the information I was giving him.

It was as if every word out of my mouth was of vital importance to him.

"Business and Economics."

He grinned, "I'm in the finance business myself."

Cocky should be his middle name.

"Oh." I murmured, turning my gaze to my drink with raised eyebrows, attempting to pay him no attention.

He would hate that.

"Perhaps you've heard of me?" He was smirking now, I could tell by his voice, "Edward Cullen."

I slowly turned my head back towards him, pretending to think for a long moment, before I shook my head slowly, "Nope. Haven't ever heard a thing about you."

This was a lie.

Even if I wasn't Charlie's daughter, our degree course at College had numerous case studies on the "marvellous" Edward Cullen.

He was a millionaire at 27, and a very impressive businessman.

He looked genuinely surprised, so I smiled at him sweetly, "Perhaps you're not as popular as you think." I added for good measure.

He frowned then, before placing his warm palm on my knee, "It doesn't matter to me how popular I am to everyone." He mused for a second, his stare making my face grow heated again, "I want to know what you think of me... In fact, I want to know what you'll think of me tomorrow."

His hand began to slide up my thigh slowly, and I stared into his green eyes in shock.

What would I think of him tomorrow?

Would I be proud that I'd threatened him with jail and gotten him to back down?

Or would I be ashamed that I'd let him flirt with me and I'd never threatened him at all?

Would I lose Charlie his fortune?

_No._

_I wouldn't._

I was a woman. And although Edward Cullen made my heart stutter and wetness pool between my thighs, I had something he wanted.

_Me._

It was pretty damn obvious he wanted me to go home with him tonight.

So couldn't I just work that to my advantage?

My mind began working in overdrive and I smiled.

I could have sex with one of America's most desirable bachelors. I could own him for the night, make him beg, make him come for me.

_For me._

And then, in the morning, when he thought _he _had the upper hand... When he thought he could tell me to leave because he'd had his use of me...

I'd turn on him. I'd prove that _I _have the upper hand.

I'd make him beg me again... Except this time he'd be begging for me not to put him in jail.

Edward read my smile as success, and he squeezed on my thigh gently, bringing me back to reality.

I leaned in to him, making sure he got a good look at my cleavage before I smiled sweetly, leaning into his ear and feeling his hot breath on my neck.

"Let's go back to your place then."

And within five seconds, my hand was in his, our drinks were left at the bar, and our stools were left empty as we escaped into the night air.

* * *

**Please review?**

**If you do, I promise I'll update ASAP with a very very very hot lemon!**


End file.
